


May 16th Drabble

by alohdark



Series: May Days of Drabbles [16]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:30:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alohdark/pseuds/alohdark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tony was at MIT he worked on robotics with an exchange student from Japan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May 16th Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> The drabbles in this series are all my attempts to get back into the hang of writing. Completely unbeta'd. All the characters belong to their respective owners. I'm doing this for fun, not profit.

When Tony was at MIT he worked on robotics with an exchange student from Japan. The boy barely made any impact in anyone’s lives, but Tony noticed him. Smart with rough English but he could just look at machine parts and build something without a plan. Tony didn’t know much about the boy except that everything he made was intended to help people.

So it was no surprise to Tony when they met again at a conference in New York. Tony was there to promote his arc reactor technology. His old classmate was there to promote his team’s new cybernetic prosthesis. Tony smiled as they exchanged pleasantries in front of the press before pulling out his card. Thanks to Rhodey and Steve’s friend Sam Tony knew of a number of veterans who would be happy to help the man work out the kinks in his tech. Tony wouldn’t mind footing any bills that would help those tests incurred.


End file.
